


in for the kill

by inkin_brushes



Series: Wolf AU (EXO) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Baekhyun knew his pack was in trouble when they found the bleeding tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is EXO werewolf fic with knotting. That's it. That's the fucking plot.
> 
>  
> 
> (((side note i didn't even want to crosspost this here i don't like this fic rara made me also that summary is The Shittiest)))

Baekhyun knew his pack was in trouble when they found the bleeding tree.

It was an enormous pine tree, one Kai had clawed deep grooves into ages ago. Now it had new wounds from a different pair of claws, the gashes oozing sap.

It wasn’t the first of their marker trees they’d found desecrated, but all the others had been on the fringes of their territory. This one was very close to the center, near the creek they slept by at night.

Chanyeol sniffed at the tree, then wrinkled his nose. “It was him again.”

Kai had his eyes closed, head tipped back, nose in the air. “He wasn’t alone. I think the whole pack is here.”

This wasn’t the first time another pack had made its way through their territory, but it was the first time another pack had made it plain that they intended to _stay_. Their territory wasn’t anything special, the hunting was alright but definitely not the best. It wasn’t something really worth fighting for, so another pack coming along and showing they were clearly willing to fight for it took all of them off guard.

Not that it mattered much, since Baekhyun’s pack wasn’t even really a proper pack, and any fights they put up would be fairly pitiful in the grand scheme of things. Kai was a good fighter, and so was Chanyeol, though he was a bit clumsy. But Baekhyun wasn’t delusional, he knew in a real fight he’d be slaughtered, and Kyungsoo was a tough little thing but he didn’t have a lot of strength. Suho was a smart fighter, but not particularly strong, and Sehun was more bark than bite.

And all that aside, they didn’t have a pack leader. Kai was an alpha but he wasn’t an _Alpha_ , and Suho tried his best to lead them even though he wasn’t even an alpha at all. No one had the heart to tell him that little fact though.

“So they’re moving in,” Sehun said, hopping from one foot to another, thrumming with young energy. “What’re we going to do about it?”

“We could chance a fight,” Chanyeol ventured, and Kyungsoo snorted even as Suho shook his head.

“This little spit of land isn’t worth it. Besides, we all know we’d never stand a chance, not against Kris’s pack,” Suho replied. He shook his head again. “I think our best option is to find somewhere else to hunt.”

“But this is _our_ territory,” Sehun whined.

“Not anymore,” Baekhyun said gently. He gave Sehun a pat on the head.

“There’s the lake north of here,” Kyungsoo suggested. “If Onew’s pack has moved on, we could stay there until we figure out a more permanent place.”

And after sniffing around a bit, that’s exactly what they did. The lake wasn’t anything grand, but its water was fresh and clean, and it turned out there were quite a few deer around, as the last pack living there had been gone for some time.

One night they were hunting, tracking a pair of does, feet padding gently over dried pine needles and brown leaves as they ran. It wasn’t a full moon as of yet, but it was near enough that Baekhyun felt full of energy, enjoying the feeling of stalking prey under the dense treetops.

The deer were upwind of them, an easy trail to follow, but it meant they were blind to what was behind them, following them, until it was too late.

Baekhyun caught movement in his peripheral vision, thought it might be another deer, startled by them passing by, but then the wind shifted and he gave a small cry of dismay. Several leaps ahead of him, Kai skidded to a halt, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. The others followed suit, dropping into defensive crouches, backing until they’d formed a circle.

It didn’t matter, they’d realized it too late. The other wolves had surprised them, and were surrounding them.

One by one they crept out of the foliage, eyes glowing and claws extended. Baekhyun had never seen them before, but the scent was familiar, and he had heard the stories, knew them all by their reputations.

Kris was easy to spot, larger than all his comrades as well as Baekhyun’s. His arms were covered in scars, shaped like claws and teeth indents, and there was a particularly nasty scar slashed darkly across his chest. He radiated power, reeked of it, and Baekhyun had to fight the instinct to roll over immediately. He’d never met an Alpha like this.

A few paces to his left was the wolf that Baekhyun could only assume was Yixing, Kris’s second in command, recognizable from the mass of scars across his throat where an enemy had latched on once. Baekhyun had heard the stories about him, and most of them implied that Yixing was probably the wolf to really worry about in this pack.

Then there was Tao, with his deep maroon hair, and Luhan, the pup of the pack despite being one of the older ones, almost smiling from excitement at the prospect of a brawl. The wolf hanging back, posture almost lazy, must have been Chen. Which meant that the wolf facing directly opposite of Baekhyun was Xiumin. He had slash of a scar right above his left eyebrow. 

Kai was still growling, fangs bared, and next to Baekhyun, Chanyeol was making a similar noise, but his was deeper, more resonating.

“Why?” Suho asked, eyes intense as he stared at the Alpha looming over them. “We left. We let you have our territory.”

“You should have fought for it,” Chen said, a smirk hooking on his lips. “Pretty cowardly, running rather than fighting.”

“We don’t want to fight,” Suho replied, a slight edge of desperation bleeding into his voice.

“We do,” Tao said. He looked almost as excited as Luhan. Across from him, Sehun growled, and Tao just grinned.

“We didn’t want your territory,” Kris said, speaking for the first time, “we wanted you.” The words sent a shiver up Baekhyun’s spine.

“A pack without an Alpha isn’t a pack,” Luhan piped up.

Kai bristled. “We are a pack, and we’ve been doing just fine.”

“We don’t want to join you,” Sehun snapped. “You’ve taken our territory, but you can’t take us.”

“We can,” Kris replied simply. “But I’d rather you came over on your own free will.”

Kai gave a short bark of laughter. “Yeah, I bet. Mounting us will be so much easier if we roll over willingly.”

“We aren’t going to join you,” Chanyeol said, jaw jutting out. Baekhyun made a noise of agreement along with the others, but deep inside he was frightened. They couldn’t hope to win this, and losing meant they would _have_ to obey, or die. 

Kris sighed, like he was genuinely disappointed. “Take them.”

Yixing shot forward, slamming into Chanyeol’s chest with such force that Baekhyun heard a couple of Chanyeol’s ribs break. Then everyone was moving, clawing, biting, rolling, and Baekhyun lost track of who was where as he was barreled into, falling into the dirt in a tangle of limbs.

Xiumin wasn’t particularly large, but he was strong, and as they rolled Baekhyun just couldn’t seem to stop them at a point where he’d come out of it on top, and Xiumin didn’t give him a chance to break away. When they came to a stop, Xiumin immediately moved to crouch on Baekhyun’s chest, denying him of air and keeping him from moving. Baekhyun clawed at his face, just out of reach, and Xiumin retaliated by grabbing his wrists and sinking his claws deep into Baekhyun’s skin. He pinned his wrists to the ground and leaned down to bite at Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun screamed, twisting and kicking, sudden panic coursing through him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even really breath, and soon the world was spinning.

Xiumin’s teeth hadn’t broken the skin of his neck, they were just there as a warning, digging in painfully. “Yield,” he said, and somewhere off to the side Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo screaming Kai’s name. Baekhyun snapped at Xiumin, managing to nick his ear. Xiumin yelped, head jerking away, and Baekhyun’s mouth tasted like blood. “The fight’s over,” Xiumin growled at him, a thin line of blood dripping from his ear, over his cheek. He leaned back a bit so some of the pressure eased off Baekhyun’s chest, and he sucked in some much needed air and looked around.

Everything around him had gone fairly still, and the scent of blood was heavy in the air. Chanyeol lay sprawled on his back a few yards away, Yixing’s hand splayed on his chest. He was scratched up pretty badly, but alive, and Baekhyun almost sobbed in relief. Suho was also on his back, Chen between his legs, teeth biting down on Suho’s neck but not breaking the skin, just holding to keep him still. Sehun was on his knees, back pressed tightly to Tao’s front. Tao had his arms wrapped around Sehun’s torso and was holding his forearms to keep him from fighting back, and his teeth were buried in the juncture of where Sehun’s neck met his shoulder. Sehun was wriggling weakly, panting from pain as blood trickled gently down his chest. Luhan had Kyungsoo in a similar hold, but he wasn’t biting down on him, and Kyungsoo was crying and struggling in earnest, wide eyes fixed on Kai and Kris.

Kai was lying with his stomach to the ground, Kris straddling his back, knees pinning Kai’s arms to the leafy ground. One of his hands had tangled in Kai’s hair, yanking his head up and back, and the other had reached around to Kai’s neck. The tips of his claws were buried in the side of Kai’s neck, and all it would take would be one jerk of Kris’s arm, and Kai’s throat would be torn out.

“Yield,” Kris said softly, the word somehow loud in the silence. Kai snarled and Kris yanked his head back further, digging his claws in deeper so fresh blood dripped onto the ground. “ _Yield_ , or I’ll have to kill you.”

“You probably should, you know,” Yixing said dispassionately, claws tapping on Chanyeol’s chest, over his heart. “It’s tradition, to kill the old Alpha.”

“Oh, please,” Kyungsoo sobbed desperately, “please, no.” He struggled in Luhan’s grasp but couldn’t escape.

“He isn’t an Alpha,” Kris said shortly, eyes flicking to Yixing before turning his attention back to Kai. “If you love your mate, you’ll yield. He won’t last long without you.”

Kai’s eyes fluttered shut and the softest sigh escaped his lips right before the tension bled out of his shoulders. Kris let him go and got off his back. Around him, the other members of his pack let their victims go as well. Kyungsoo fell to the ground and sobbed while Sehun just scrambled away from Tao, holding his hand over his wounds. Xiumin hopped off Baekhyun’s chest, but gave him a warning look. Chen stayed where he was, and Suho lightly squirmed under him.

Kai took a deep breath and then rolled over. He had a long scratch down the side of his face, and he looked anything but submissive. But when Kris leaned down, Kai tilted his head back, baring his throat. Kris nipped gently at it and pulled away.

Kyungsoo went crawling forward quickly, grasping Kai’s face in his hands, checking him over for damage. He was still crying, and trembling, Baekhyun saw. Kris let Kyungsoo lick gently at Kai’s wounds before grabbing him and flinging him onto his back. Kai was on his feet in a heartbeat, teeth bared again, and Kris turned to snap warningly at him. After a tense moment, Kai fell back again, lowering his eyes submissively, though neither his fangs nor claws retracted.

Kyungsoo didn’t resist at all, just squeezed his eyes shut as Kris sniffed at him, nipped at his neck, and then moved on.

Kris made the rounds, taking each of their submissions in turn. Every time he approached a new member they all collectively held their breath. It didn’t seem like Kris was going to kill any of them, but Baekhyun knew that he _was_ going to claim someone, he just needed to pick who. That was the way of things. When a wolf joined a new pack, they were expected to couple with one of their new packmates, generally the Alpha, to seal the deal. When larger groups were absorbed into a pack, oftentimes only one of them would be taken, but that varied.

They had avoided having their pseudo-alpha killed, but Baekhyun didn’t think they were going to be able to skimp out of this part. Kris was hard. Baekhyun could see the outline of his cock through the thick denim of his jeans, and not that far away he could smell Chen’s arousal. Tao too was eyeing Sehun.

Kris made a face when he approached Suho and Chen. “Get off,” Kris commanded Chen.

“He was struggling,” Chen grumbled, glaring at Kris, but he obeyed nonetheless.

Suho gratefully scrambled out from under Chen, face flushed. There were red indents on his throat where Chen had nibbled at him. Kris nosed at them, gave a few nibbles himself, and then lingered a couple extra beats. Baekhyun thought he’d made his choice, but then he sat up, gave Chen a hard look, and moved on.

When he got to Chanyeol his lips pressed together in a thin line, and he glared at Yixing.

“Well, he’s alive,” Yixing said, “which is what you wanted.”

“I would have rather he’d been a bit less damaged,” Kris retorted. He nipped at Chanyeol’s throat, lips coming away red from the blood there. Chanyeol made a little growly noise in the back of his throat, but didn’t protest in any other way.

Then it was Baekhyun’s turn, and as Kris loomed over him his heart rate picked up, breath coming in short pants. He tipped his head back, blood rushing in his ears, all too aware of how easy it would be for Kris to kill him, how no one would be able to protest.

But Kris didn’t kill him. Kris picked him.

He nipped at Baekhyun’s throat, paused, and then pulled away smoothy, getting to his feet. He bent and grabbed Baekhyun by the upper arm, lifting him to his feet a bit roughly. Baekhyun made a small noise of fear.

“No,” Chanyeol said, struggling to sit up. “You can’t have him.”

Kris jerked Baekhyun closer, putting his face in Baekhyun’s hair and inhaling deeply. “He isn’t yours,” Kris said simply. “He isn’t any of yours. So now, he’s mine.” Kris gave Baekhyun a thoughtful look. “For tonight, anyway.”

Chanyeol bared his fangs, eyes flashing, and Baekhyun was afraid he might actually attack Kris. That would mean certain death, especially with his wounds.

“Don’t,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I’ll be alright.” He fought to keep the tremor out of his voice.

Chanyeol held his gaze for a few beats, despair flickering over his features before the fight went out of him. The others were all looking at the forest floor. Baekhyun hadn’t expected any of them to fight for him, but somehow them just standing aside and letting this happen made him want to cry. But he’d rather it was him than Sehun, or Kyungsoo, or any of them really.

He just wished it didn’t have to be any of them at all.

“I’m not going to kill him. I’m just going to fuck him.” Kris’s grip on Baekhyun’s arm tightened, and he pulled Baekhyun along as he strode away. “Watch the others while I attend to this,” he called over his shoulder. “And they all better still be alive when I get back.”

Baekhyun hadn’t expected Kris to claim him in private. That wasn’t generally the way of things, not when an Alpha was claiming a member of a new pack like this. By claiming Baekhyun he was, by proxy, claiming the pack as a whole, and so Baekhyun had anticipated that his packmates would be made to watch. He was relieved to find that wasn’t the case.

Kris stopped abruptly under an old grey pine, and Baekhyun ran into him slightly before jumping back as best he could with Kris’s hand on his arm.

“W-we haven’t gone very far,” Baekhyun said haltingly. He’d begun to tremble a bit.

“There’s more of a leaf bed here.” Kris let go of his arm, shrugging. “And also I want your packmates to hear you screaming.” A shudder ran through Baekhyun’s whole body, and he bit back a whimper of fear. “Strip.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, yanking his ripped shirt over his head before fumbling with his jeans. As he undressed, Kris asked, “You’re Baekhyun, yes?”

Baekhyun kicked his jeans off, nodding his head. Once he was nude he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He was fairly used to being naked around other people, it just happened a lot when one was a werewolf, but this was different. 

Kris eyed him up and down cooly. “Get on the ground,” he commanded softly, and this time Baekhyun wasn’t able to bite back his sob before it spilled from his lips.

Baekhyun had expected Kris to force him down onto all fours and mount him like a bitch to drive all of this -- the loss of the fight, the domination, the new hierarchy -- home. He’d expected Kris to bend over him while fucking him, to sink his teeth into the skin at the back of Baekhyun’s neck and hold him fast. So Baekhyun sank down to his knees and made to pitch forward, but Kris bent, grabbed his upper arm again and flipped him over casually, much the same way he’d done to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun went tumbling to the dirt, making a soft _oof_ noise as his back connected with the ground.

Baekhyun knew better than to bother sitting up. Instead he lay there, belly bared as twigs and dried leaves dug into the skin of his back, pricked at his legs. Somehow, this position made him feel softer, more vulnerable than being on his hands and knees would have. Somehow, this was almost worse.

Kris stood over him for a moment, silhouetted in moonlight, and then he reached into his back pocket and drew out a couple of small plastic packets. That caught Baekhyun so off guard that as Kris tossed the packets to the ground and then subsequently unbuttoned his jeans he couldn’t help but squeak, “Is that-- are those packets of _lube_?” He definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Part of him was grateful, so grateful, but part of him was downright indignant. Kris had been so confident of the outcome of the fight he had literally come prepared tonight with everything he’d need for his new additions’ assimilation into his pack. 

Kris kicked his bloody jeans off, and the rigid length of his cock was truly something to behold. Baekhyun bit back a whimper at the sight of it. Kris was so big, and Baekhyun, well, Baekhyun wasn’t. 

He crouched between Baekhyun’s legs and Baekhyun had to fight the urge to close his thighs and squirm away. Instead of answering him, Kris simply picked one of the packets up and ripped it open. The chemical scent of lubricant floated up to Baekhyun’s nose and he couldn’t help but huff. As Kris squeezed the contents of the packet onto his fingers Baekhyun asked, against his better judgement, “Did you just assume we’d all roll over for you?”

Kris’s hands stilled and he looked up to stare, unblinkingly, at Baekhyun’s face. The intensity of the stare brought the vulnerability of his current position back to him in a rush. Kris was over a head taller than him and probably twice his weight. Baekhyun’s soft cock was lying against his equally soft belly, both things exposed completely and Baekhyun gulped. It would be very easy for Kris to rake claws into the tender flesh of Baekhyun’s stomach, and then that would be that.

“Would you rather,” Kris said slowly, voice low and husky, “I fucked you without any lube?”

Baekhyun shrank back. “No,” he said meekly.

“Then you should probably be glad I brought it.” Kris went back to smearing the lube across his fingers -- long fingers, Baekhyun registered dimly -- before bringing his hand down between Baekhyun’s legs. Before Baekhyun had a chance to tense up, Kris slid a cool finger into him. Baekhyun gave a yelp of surprise, clenching down on the digit, then he clamped his mouth shut again, determined to make as little noise as possible. He hadn’t been expecting kisses, or foreplay of any sort, really, but somehow he’d expected some kind of transition. This all just felt like it was happening too fast.

Kris worked his finger in and out, then added another. There was no teasing in his actions, only clinical efficiency as he worked, gaze intense as he stared down at where his fingers disappeared into Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun pressed his lips together to hold in the whimpers threatening to escape him as Kris began to scissor his fingers, still pumping them carefully.

Then Kris raised his eyes to look at Baekhyun’s face, and a beat later he deliberately crooked his fingers. Baekhyun’s whole body gave an involuntary jerk, and a low moan escaped him as his cock twitched. He wasn’t hard, not really, but then Kris’s fingers were repeatedly pressing into that spot inside of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun began to squirm in earnest, trying to wriggle away as he felt blood rush down between his legs.

Kris hooked his free hand around the back of Baekhyun’s knee and pulled him back, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of him, and Baekhyun gave a small cry as his body began to respond, face flushing with shame. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Baekhyun didn’t want to give this man, this pack leader, this new Alpha, the satisfaction of knowing he was getting Baekhyun off. He _wanted_ clinical efficiency, wanted Kris to take his pleasure and then dump him back with his packmates, old and new.

But his body betrayed him, cock growing hard against his belly under Kris’s intense gaze. When Kris added a third finger, stretching Baekhyun wide, he sobbed out a broken, “Stop, please-- stop.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Kris actually did stop, slipping his fingers out of Baekhyun’s body. His brow hitched, but he was silent, waiting.

“Why-- you don’t-- you’re not supposed to _care_ if I’m getting off or not, you’re not supposed to try and get me off at all. Y-you’re supposed to fuck me and-- just fuck me.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure he was making sense. This wasn’t supposed to be mating, this was supposed to be a claiming, supposed to be Kris making a point to Baekhyun and his pack.

Kris’s frown smoothed out. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said lowly, and then repeated for emphasis, “I am going to _fuck_ you.” Baekhyun shivered, watching with wide eyes as Kris picked another packet of lube up. “But I also like the noises you make.” He tore the packet open with his teeth, making a brief face as he got a bit of lube in his mouth, and Baekhyun felt a hysterical laugh bubbling up in his throat. It died when Kris began spreading the lube liberally onto his cock. 

Baekhyun made a high pitched whine in the back of his throat when Kris grasped his hips firmly in his big hands, nudging the tip of his cock against Baekhyun’s opening. Baekhyun was shaking all over again, soft little tremors that rippled through his body. His fingertips dug into the bed of soft earth and dried leaves beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden feeling of tears. He was frightened, wanted to run, but he also knew the importance of submitting, not just for him but for his packmates.

So he lay there, open, lax and submissive, tipping his head back to bare his throat, and Kris drove into him in one smooth thrust, all the way to the base of his cock. Baekhyun gave an incoherent shout, upper body twisting. Kris was thick, too thick, stretching him wide unforgivingly. Baekhyun’s thighs clamped down around Kris’s waist, instinctively trying to close against the burn of the pressure.

“I can’t--” Baekhyun said, eyes blinking open to stare at the canopy of leaves above him. He squirmed, attempting to escape the pressure of Kris’s cock filling him up, but Kris’s hands held his hips fast. He couldn’t budge, and Kris kept him there, impaled deeply.

“You can,” Kris said softly, eyes glowing a bit in the dark. When Kris started to move he didn’t pull out very far, choosing instead to fuck Baekhyun with rough, sharp, shallow thrusts, working up to a cruelly fast pace.

Baekhyun gasped and whimpered with every impact, but soon the burn had faded and Baekhyun found himself squirming in an attempt to get closer, to meet Kris’s thrusts, rather than to get away. His cock was fully, embarrassingly hard now, precome dripping off the tip, and now that the pain was gone the friction of Kris’s cock inside of him felt exquisite.

Kris took and took, and Baekhyun let him, because Kris was his Alpha now, the only real one he’d ever had, and Baekhyun was only really beginning to understand what that meant.

“Yes,” Kris murmured, and Baekhyun shuddered over the way his voice no longer sounded entirely human. “Let it happen, Baekhyun. The hierarchy of a pack is a natural thing, stop fighting it. Let me have you.”

Kris’s hips stopped moving and Baekhyun gave a sob, but then Kris had an arm under his back and was hauling him up. Kris sat back, bringing Baekhyun with him, onto his lap, and as he did so his cock sank impossibly further into Baekhyun. The new position brought them chest to chest, faces close. Kris was panting, the air fanning over Baekhyun’s face, and this close he could see that Kris’s pupils were blown, and his teeth were a bit too sharp.

In this position it was harder to get the leverage for an up and down rhythm, so Kris settled for a sort of rocking motion, and gave Baekhyun the freedom to grind down rhythmically.

 _Let me have you_. The soft command rang in his mind.

Baekhyun moved his hips faster, bringing his hands up to clutch at Kris’s shoulders for balance. He arched, tossing his head back, putting the long line of his throat a mere breath away from Kris’s sharpening teeth. It was exhilarating, submitting like this and feeling so open, so bare.

Kris braced a hand on Baekhyun’s back and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Baekhyun’s exposed neck, enough to hurt but not enough to actually break the skin. Baekhyun keened, adrenaline pumping through him. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes yes _yes_.”

Kris pulled his face away. Suddenly the hand bracing Baekhyun’s back was gone, and Baekhyun found his hips stilled as Kris grabbed them and forced him down, Kris’s own hips stuttering to get even closer, pushing himself in as deeply as possible before stilling completely. He gave a low groan, the sound going straight between Baekhyun’s legs, and inside of Baekhyun, Kris’s cock began to swell. 

Baekhyun had forgotten about the knotting, somehow.

He’d felt full before, but this was impossible, painful, the knot swelling and tying them together, pulling him taut. And it kept getting bigger, stretching him open in painful increments, until he felt like he couldn’t bear it anymore. He wriggled in an attempt to ease the pressure, to get away from the pain, but all that happened was the knot tugged inside of him and he cried out as the pain flared.

“Don’t,” Kris murmured, voice gone downright gravelly. “Just-- clench down on me and it’ll-- yes, Baekhyun--”

Baekhyun could feel every pulse as Kris came, it went on and on and Kris made soft little moans as it did, brow furrowed and eyes shut. His chest was heaving by the time it was over, and he nuzzled at Baekhyun’s throat, tongue laving over the indents his teeth had made.

Baekhyun tried to pull away again but just got a sharp stab of pain for his effort, and Kris gave a hiss. “Don’t,” he repeated, his thumbs stroking soothing circles against Baekhyun’s hip bones.

“It hurts,” Baekhyun mewled, then he bit down so hard on his tongue he tasted blood. His face burned with embarrassment. The swelling had stopped and he hated to admit to weakness but, fuck, he still felt like he was being split apart. He dropped his head so his forehead could rest against Kris’s shoulder. He was shivering, sweat dripping down the side of his face from the intensity of being filled too full.

Kris resumed running his tongue over Baekhyun’s neck, and one of his hands drifted to gently grasp Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun clenched down on Kris in surprise, and found that the knot pressed against his prostate quite snugly, which sent a zing of pleasure through him. Kris moved his hand on Baekhyun’s cock, thumb running through the precome at the tip so he could smooth it down the shaft, starting a rhythm. Baekhyun began to circle his hips infinitesimally, feeling every movement far too intensely.

A strangled cry ripped from his throat as he came, clutching so hard at Kris’s shoulders he knew his fingernails had broken the skin. He could smell the blood, mixing in with the scent of sex and sweat and wolf.

And then there was nothing but the sound of their panting for a while. The knot was still painful inside of Baekhyun, but less so. Whether that was because he’d adjusted a bit or because it was getting smaller, he wasn’t sure.

Kris moved first, reaching up to cup Baekhyun’s face in his overly large, warm hands. “You’d never tied with anyone before.”

It wasn't a question, but Baekhyun shook his head in agreement anyway. He felt drained, wanted to flop onto the ground and sleep for days. But Kris’s cock was still firmly inside him, and he still had to face his pack, so that would have to wait.

Kris swiped a thumb over Baekhyun’s lips, and they parted slightly under the touch. “I might keep you,” Kris murmured, and Baekhyun’s heart stuttered in his chest. Kris heard it. “But we’ll discuss that later.”

“Why’d you pick me?” Baekhyun asked softly. He found his eyelids were drooping, and he nuzzled his face into the place where Kris’s neck met his shoulder, breathing in the strong scent of Alpha.

Kris was silent so long that Baekhyun was suddenly afraid he’d overstepped a boundary, but then Kris said, “Because you’re the baby of your pack, and everyone loves you and wants to protect you, and taking you was the best way to-- to seal this.”

“Sehun’s the baby,” Baekhyun muttered, face coloring.

“I didn’t want to fuck Sehun the way I wanted to fuck you,” Kris rumbled. He grasped Baekhyun’s shoulders, lifted him up, and his cock slipped free of Baekhyun’s body.

“Ah,” Baekhyun gasped. He felt empty, but the pressure being gone was a relief. When Kris let go of him he sagged, going limp against his chest. Kris’s hand skimmed down Baekhyun’s back, to Baekhyun’s hole, fingers gently probing, presumably for damage. “I’m fine,” Baekhyun muttered, some pride coming back. “I’m not that easy to break, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re my pack now,” Kris murmured, hand withdrawing. “I’ll always be worried about you.”

Kris let Baekhyun catch his breath for a few more moments before standing and helping Baekhyun to his feet. Baekhyun’s legs felt weak, and he was sore, achingly so. He fumbled as he was putting his jeans on, and had so much trouble buttoning them that in the end Kris did it for him before attending to his own.

Once their clothes, few as they were, were back on, Kris grabbed Baekhyun by the upper arm and lead him through the forest, back to their pack. Baekhyun stumbled quite a bit, and once they got to the clearing where the others were he let Baekhyun go. Without Kris supporting him Baekhyun flopped down onto the ground again, between Chanyeol and Suho. All his packmates were staring at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun knew he was a complete wreck, between the sweat and tear tracks, the scent of sex and come and _Kris_ heavy on him like a second skin. Chanyeol gathered Baekhyun up and held him to his chest, hand carding through his hair. Kyungsoo eyed Kris reproachfully.

“It’s done,” Kris said evenly. “There’s no point glaring at me. We’re pack now.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand reassuringly, “we are.”


End file.
